The invention refers to a locking device for detachably securing drawers, pullouts, sliders or the like to a guide rail, including at least one locking element secured to the forward end of the movable part of the guide rail.
Such locking devices are known. The known locking devices have however the drawback of carrying visible, i.e. easily accessible actuating means. This is optically less pleasing. Moreover, the easy accessibility increases the risk of an unintentional detachment, with all adverse consequences like danger of accident, damage, etc.
When heavy, e.g. filled sliders, drawers, pullouts and the like are vehemently opened or closed, relatively great braking forces and acceleration forces may be encountered which will significantly strain the locking devices. This may lead to destruction or to deformations of the locking means which adversely affect the locking operation. This is serious when keeping the risk of accident in mind.